


Day 6

by natalies



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, I mean sort of, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Rutting, Vampire Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalies/pseuds/natalies
Summary: "When's the last time you ate?"Lance paused at where he had been nipping at Keith's neck - and if Keith hadn't already been suspicious, the nipping and licking at his neck was surely enough to clue him in."... a few days."Day 6: Biting





	Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally gonna be a pwp with just normal biting and marking but.... well, vampires... sexsie...
> 
> don't ask me how or why or when lance got turned into a vampire i have no idea it's not important just roll with it
> 
> i don't own voltron or any of the characters. this is a work of fiction

Keith was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about what he could do to better the performance of the team out in the field. They were good, it wasn’t that, but they could still be better when it came to reaction time. Things he _didn’t_ have to worry about before.

Lance barged in before Keith could sink deeper into a sullen mood.

“You were a dick today.”

Keith sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment in preparation. “Your performance was shit.”

Lance stalked over to the bed and glared down at him. Keith very deliberately kept staring at the ceiling. Maybe he should put up some glow-in-the-dark stars or something.

“I _know_ that. You didn’t have to make such a big deal out of it though.”

“I didn’t,” Keith said. “I commented on everyone’s performance and what you could do better next time. _You_ were the only one who had a problem with it. That’s on you, that’s not on me.”

Lance groaned loudly and collapsed on top of Keith, causing the Black Paladin to let out a wheeze at the sudden impact. “Can’t you just shower me with praise like a normal boyfriend?”

Keith felt his lips pull up in a smile despite himself. Lance was sometimes the most clingy person ever, and his mood could change at the drop of an hat. Keith had lost count on the amount of times he’d prepared himself for a fight just to get an armful of Lance instead.

“Even when you don’t deserve it?”

Lance lifted his head just enough to glare at him. “I always deserve it.”

Keith chuckled and pushed some of his hair away from his face. It was getting longer. Granted, not as long as Keith’s, but still longer.

“You almost got blasted to smithereens because you were too busy laughing at Pidge to pay attention,” Keith pointed out. “I worry about you.”

“I would’ve been fine.”

“Red wouldn’t.”

“Red is an asshole,” Lance grumbled and planted his arms on the bed next to Keith’s head so he could pull back enough to lean over him. “He made fun of me.”

“You probably deserved it.”

Lance rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss him. Keith found himself humming into the kiss, forgetting all of his problems for a short while. Lance always kissed him like it was the first time, full of passion and desire, as if he never wanted to do anything besides kissing Keith.

Keith opened his legs to let Lance push closer and couldn’t help but grin into the kiss when he felt a noticeable bulge against his lower stomach.

“Already?” he teased and nipped at Lance’s lip. “I’m flattered.”

“Don’t be,” he said and ran a hand up Keith’s sides. “I’ve been horny all damn day.”

Oh.

_Oh._

So that was why he was so sluggish in battle.

“When’s the last time you ate?”

Lance paused at where he had been nipping at Keith’s neck – and if Keith hadn’t already been suspicious, the nipping and licking at his neck was surely enough to clue him in.

“… a few days.”

“Lance.”

“Fuck,” he sighed and dropped his head to Keith’s collarbone. “Okay, more like a week. Look, I didn’t mean to go so long without food, but the thing Hunk made tastes like _shit_ and I didn’t want to bother you.”

“If you’re so worried about taking too much from me why couldn’t you have just gone to Hunk? Or Allura?”

“Are you serious?” Lance asked him, pulling his head up to look at him. He ground his hips down to emphasize his next point. “Because of _this_. I get a boner every time I eat now because my boyfriend is a vampire groupie and every feeding end in sex.”

“I’m not a fucking groupie,” Keith felt the need to speak up for himself. He sighed and tipped his head to the side. “Go on then. You need to eat.”

“So romantic,” Lance huffed and leaned down, running his nose along the length of Keith’s neck, smelling him. “You sure know your way to a man’s heart.”

“Do you want me to submit and beg?”

Lance grinned and licked at the vein. “Wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

“Not gonna happen,” Keith said and gripped Lance’s arms when he felt the fangs graze his sensitive skin. “Just do it. Come on.”

He expected Lance to tease him more. Lance had told him that half the pleasure came from the buildup and anticipation, as much as the feeding itself. Something about making Keith shiver and looking like prey drove Lance crazy with want.

He didn’t expect for Lance to bite him so quickly.

“Ha _ah_!” he gasped as he felt the fangs pierce his skin, followed by a loud moan he would probably pretend didn’t happen when they were done.

Lance had one hand around his waist, gripping onto him like he would disappear if he didn’t. Keith pulled Lance closer and couldn’t keep in the keen when his boyfriend ground his hips against his, their erections lining up perfectly through four layers of fabric. But it was enough, it was more than enough because Keith had barely been touched and yet he was close to spill in his pants like the first time Lance kissed him.

“Fuck,” he gasped when Lance pulled back and licked up the blood that ran down his throat. “More. Take more.”

“Greedy,” Lance chuckled, as if they didn’t both know he was just as greedy. He started rutting against Keith in earnest then, licking at his throat and neck. “You want to take some of mine?”

Keith grew hot in a matter of seconds, couldn’t do much but nod frantically and tug Lance’s shirt away from his neck.

The thing was, Keith wasn’t like Lance. At all. He wasn’t a vampire and there was no reason he should be this eager to get a taste of his blood. As it was, Lance’s blood was addicting. It was sweet and savory, nothing like Keith had ever tasted before in his life. And he always felt energized when he had some.

So he didn’t question it before he sunk his own teeth into the meaty part of Lance’s neck just as Lance bit into his neck once more. They both let out similar moans and Keith was pretty sure he had ripped Lance’s shirt. Oh, well.

He came in his pants when the taste kicked in, filling his mouth with the unique taste as his body spasmed with aftershocks from the sudden and intense orgasm. He pulled away and licked up some of the blood, moaning when Lance _growled_ against his skin before his hips twitched and he spilled in his pants as well.

Keith drew in a lungful of air, hair sticking to his forehead and muscles suddenly void of any knots. Lance pulled away from his neck and kissed away the blood before collapsing on top of Keith.

“I think,” Lance trailed off to take a deep breath. “We need to have a talk about your kinks.”

Keith swatted his head and ignored the indignant noise his boyfriend made.

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug emoji* 
> 
> comments/kudos/whatever feeds my sould uwu
> 
> i'm on tumblr at [redchargebolt](https://redchargebolt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
